Goldenrod High School
by Puggie
Summary: Erick is the new kid at Goldenrod High School, he's not sure if he'll make any friends here or not. Contestshipping, Penguinshipping, Pokeshipping, Chessshipping.
1. First Day

**Goldenrod High School**  
**Chapter 1: First Day**  
Erick had just moved to Johto, living in Goldenrod city now he had to go to a new school with new people... He didn't really talk to people...

After his Mom dropped him off telling him that his day can't be that bad, he quietly made his way into the building.

"How on earth did you get him to wear that pink sash?!"

"It took a lot of work! But I talked him into thinking it looked good with his outfit so he's wearing it to prom." Erick watched a group of girls talk while one with dark blue hair was in the middle with a small device.

Walking in the office to get his schdule and hopefully a map of the place.

"Hm? Oh new student. I'll get you your schdule I just need your name."

"Oh um Erick Embers"

"Hmmm, ah here we go, you'll also need a lock for your locker, and the numbers for your locker, and where your first class is."

After getting his schdule, Erick began to look for locker 106. _This place is huge..._

He finally found his locker, the girls from earlier were standing next to it as well, he silently slipped past them, and began to put his things into the locker.

"Hi!" Erick jumped from the cheery tone of the girl standing next to him. "You must be new." _Of course I'm new, you've never seen me before now have you?_

"If your lost I can help you."

"Um thanks..." Well if I get lost, and enough guts to say anything I'll be sure to try, and ask for help.

He studied her, she had brown hair, and her eyes looked grey, she also wouldn't stop smiling at him, he looked down studying his black sneakers, he normally wore blue, and black, his shorts and T-shirt being blue, and his hat blue, and black, the girl on the other hand had a red and white shirt on, red, and black sneakers, and blue jeans, and she wore no hat.

"Hmm so what's your first class?"

"Uh..." Erick checked the schdule. "Math."

"I have Math first too! Though I really suck at Math...heheh"

"It's not that hard, kinda fun actually..."

"Well that's good if you like it. Better head off to class now...do you need help finding it?"

Erick looked around knowing he wasn't close to the class room at all.

"That'd be...nice.."

"Well come on then." She began to walk down the hall.

"Huh? Hey wait for me!" He quickened his pace, and caught up with her.

"I never caught your name by the way?"

"Oh um it's Erick. E-R-I-C-K."

"Nice to meet you Erick, names Hannah, and if you need it spelled out it's H-A-N-N-A-H." He looked ahead feeling stupid for spelling his name out. _Like she's ever going to need to write it down anywhere!_

Hannah turned the next hall, Erick tried to memorize each turn so he could find the classroom on his own.

"And here we are, that Math class room!" She opened the door, and walked in, Erick followed her in. "So here is your first class, we have to wait for the second bell for class to start, so I'm going to find a seat. And your welcome to join if you want."

She moved to the back of the room where the other girls -probably her friends- from earlier were, they were all paired up so she sat alone in front of them.

Erick looked around the room trying to decide where he should sit...but he only knew one person so far, and she was sitting alone, and she did say he was welcome to join her_...Just try and be cool and take the seat by her_

Slowly walking across the room, Erick took the seat beside Hannah, she gave him smile, he returned it, and then the second bell went off, Erick looked to the front of the room to see a stern looking woman standing there.

"Good morning class. Lets not waste any time and begin today's lesson." She began to write on the board, Erick tried his best to pay close attention.

He heard lots of whispers behind him, he was tempted to look behind him, and tell them hush, but instead looked over at Hannah.

She was reading a note on her book, he tilted his head not sure why the note was so important instead of the class, he noticed a few names and words. _Misty, May, Dawn, Anna...must be the other girls...the word cute is listed a lot too..._ He returned his attention back to the front until the bell rang.

"So where are you to go next?" Hannah stood by the door waiting for him, her friends were there to, as well as three boys.

"Oh um Science." Erick looked at the group, one had light brown hair, and one had orange hair, the other had dark blue hair, he glanced at the boys, one had dark brown hair and black eyes, another had green hair, with matching green eyes, one had lighter green hair then the other, and the last had black hair that stuck out from under his hat.

"Great. Seems like you might have the same schedule as me." She then turned to the others. "Guys this is Erick! He's a new student." They looked at him and smiled, he stared blankly.

"Erick, this is Misty." She pointed to the one with orange hair. "And May." This time she pointed to the brown haired one. "Anna" The darker brown haired one smiled. "Oh and Dawn." She gestured to the last girl with blue hair.

Erick turned his attention to the boys, Hannah looked over and began her introduction of them. "This is Drew." The emerald haired boy waved slightly. "N" The lighter green haired one nodded. "And Ash." The hatted boy smiled. "Hi Erick."

"...Hi..."

Hannah pointed to the last one. "And this is Kenny."

The others said they were going to head to class, and headed off in different directions, Hannah then turned to him. "Well lets get to Science then." She walked down the hallway to the class next door. "Here it is." She giggled as she walked in.

"Well this year might not be so bad." He followed Hannah to the middle row of seats, sitting next to her again.

"Science isn't too bad, the teacher is nice...I prefer Language Arts better though it's the reading class." She looked up as the second bell went off.

The day went on with Hannah leading Erick to each class, lunch she walked with him through the long lunch line, when it came to sitting down she let him sit at her table with her friends.

_My parents will never believe my first day of school I actually made a friend..._

"So Erick where are you from?" Erick turned his attention to the blue haired girl who had asked the question, he thought for a moment and remembered her name is Dawn.

"Um Sinnoh.." Dawn flashed him a quick smile.

"You moved from really far away place...any reasons for it?" This time he believed it was May who had asked.

"My Dad got a new job." Erick glanced around the rest of the table, they were all staring at him, well except for Hannah she was actually reading a book under the table.

When the lunch bell ring, she stood up, and he followed her to their next class -Language Arts\Reading- She had sat in the front of the room this time, he took the seat next to her like he'd been doing all day.

When the last class ended of the day -History- he headed for his locker Hannah walking with him. "Your locker is next to mine as well!" She happily grabbed a blue bag and set her books into it.

Erick walked out of the school with her, and her friends following, he noticed his parent's car, and began to walk towards it. They'll never believe I made a friend...unless I show her to them... he turned to Hannah. "Heeey over there are my parents would you like to meet them?"

"Hm? OK if you want me too." She followed him this time.

When he reached the car he noticed only his Mother was there. _Oh good, I was hoping it only was her._

Erick's Mom came out of the car and walked around the car.

"Made a friend on my first day." After some introductions, Hannah said she better quit making her friends wait on her, as they were taking home.

**Hannah's view**  
I headed back to Misty's car, she looked annoyed for making her wait. "Sorry Misty..."

"It's alright, you sure got close to the new kid though, I mean he barely said a **word** to us?!"

"Well I happen to be nice." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Misty just rolled her eyes. "Riiight your just niiice or someone likey the new boy." She stuck her tongue out this time.

"What ever makes you jump to that conclusion?" I ignored everyone who was listening, and watching my face heat up slightly.

"Because normally you ignore all new people unless they are brought into the group by another person."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Just drive us home now."

Misty drove them home, Hannah remained silent until she got home, where she walked in, and went straight to her room to work on homework.


	2. Getting to Know the School

**Chapter 2: Getting to know the school**  
Erick waited for Hannah to gather up her books so they could head to Math class.  
"You can go ahead without me, if you want too, you should know your way around by now."

"Yeah but I want to walk to class with you like normal."

"Well hold on then, I have to make sure I've got my book...now we can go." She walked down the hall heading for Math, Erick trailed after.

Once Math ended, down the hall they went. "So hows the day going for you?"

"Fine, though you seem a little slow today." Erick yawned as they entered Science.

The teacher stood at the front of the room, Erick was a little surprised to see an Infernape standing beside the teacher, as well as a Empoleon.

"Class today we are going outside, meet in the parking lot please." He walked out the class room, Erick wondered what they were going to be doing.

"Hmm must be something interesting today." Hannah followed after the rest of the class who were all heading for the parking lot.

"Yeah, if we have to go outside and Pokemon are involved it's gotta be fun!"_ But what are we going to do?_

Walking outside they began their day.

"Well that was fun..except for when the balloon poped in your face and water spilled all over you!" Erick snickered with her, he probably should of been more careful. "At least it didn't melt when I touched it!"

"Hey I didn't know the flame was on yet!" Hannah laughed as they walked into their next class -Battle training of any kind-

"Hm? So who are you going to challenge today?" Hannah glanced around the room.

"I don't know...hey you don't have a battle going on now do you?" He grinned evily.

"Tch! No thanks, I'm not taking that challenge ever find someone else to mess with." She turned on her heel heading for the other side of the gym.

"Hey! Wait for me, you don't gotta act like I said I hate you or anything!" Erick raced across the room catching up to her.

She laughed at him, and looked around. "How about you challenge...Hmmm Kenny seems to be nothing?"

Erick looked at Kenny the boy was sitting on the ground staring at..well really nothing. "Alright...but your watching to make sure things go fair!"

Hannah yawned, then nodded. Both of them walked over to where Kenny sat.

"Hey Kenny, you up for a challenge?" Kenny glanced up at Erick, and Hannah.

"Double battle? Well let me get Dawn first."

"Huh? Oh...yeah it's a double battle." Erick smiled evily once again, but it quickly was replaced with sadly when he saw Hannah's glare

.  
"I told you I'm not-" Hannah was cut off by Dawn who now appeared.

"Hi guys! So lets get started!" She and Kenny headed to a feild and picked their side, Hannah and Kenny took the other side.

"Why are you so mad? It's not going to hurt for one battle." He glanced at her annoyed face.

"Fine, one. But I'm not very good at this." She held up her Pokeball.

Erick pulled his own out and waited for the other two begin.

Dawn chose her reliable Piplup -as always- Kenny following her up Empoleon the fully evolved penguin Pokemon was his choice.

Erick was quite surprised at the team, one being really small, and one being a giant, he silently released his own Pokemon, Lucario.

Hannah looked over these odds, she threw the ball up letting her Eevee take the challenge. She figured she'd best try and knock the Piplup out of the battle first, so she and Erick both attack the Empoleon.

Kenny commanded his Empoleon to use steel wing, the giant penguin Pokemon came hurling at Erick's Lucario.

Hannah smiled at her Eevee as it jumped into action using the move protect. She grinned evily as she gave the command to use attract.

Both Dawn and Kenny's Pokemon fell under the spell.

"And you said your not good at this!" Erick laughed and took his attack on the Empoleon.

Hannah took advantage of Piplup being in love with Eevee. "I'm not but I've got a good partner this battle." Her little Eevee jumped on the Piplup and bit it.

Piplup flipped out, and ran around the feild dragging Eevee on it's head with it.

"Hey! What is Piplup doing?!" Hannah glared at Dawn.

Dawn just stared at her little Piplup as it ran into a wall.

Erick continued on attacking Empoleon, Kenny went on as well, while their partners stood one glaring and one telling Kenny to pick up the pace and smash Lucario to the ground already.

Finally the bell rang, right as Empoleon took the fall.

"I **told** you!" Hannah headed off for their next class.

"It wouldn't of been so bad if Dawn's Piplup hadn't lost it and rammed into the wall."

Hannah shook her head, the day seemed to go by fast as the bell at the end of History went off and it was time to go home already.

**Erick's View**  
I headed off for my locker, Hannah walking along side of me -as usual- once I had gathered my stuff from it, I remembered to give her my Pokegear number.

"Here, thought you might want to have this..."

She took the paper and folded it, writing something on another piece and handing it to me. "You can have mine to."

We headed out of the school meeting the others at the doors, the girls headed for Misty's car, the boys headed for Drew's car, I on the other hand looked for Mom's car.

"Hey Erick you wanna come to my house, that's where were all heading?"

_I guess I can ask my Mom...it would be good to know some other people other then Hannah, and they hang around her anyway so it'd be good._

"Yeah, let me just ask my Mom.." So I walked over towards my Mom's car, and asked her if she'd mind, she didn't really mind, but said to make sure I call before coming home, so I walked back over towards the guys.

"Yeah, I can go." I opened the door and slipped in beside N.

"So how you liking the school so far Erick?" Drew normally would look at who he's talking to but when driving he didn't dare look away from the road.

"It's nice..." Erick looked out the window.

"Hey Kenny is Dawn still making you wear that pink belt thing?"

"Sadly."

"Your going to look hilarious." Everyone couldn't help but snicker..Kenny just glared at them all.

"Alright Mr. Rose what are you being forced to wear?"

"May just wants me to wear a rose." Drew smirked at how he was pretty much off the hook.

"Hey what about you N?"

"Anna doesn't care, long as I don't look horrible she doesn't care."

Erick glanced at them. _What are they talking about?_

"The girls act like this night means the whole world to them."

"Funny, I thought **we** were suppose to mean the world to them."

"Yeah...well Misty has been talking about it non-stop."

Erick looked around, he wasn't sure what night they were talking about but apparently the girls had been talking about it...he tried to think back to see if Hannah mentioned it anywhere during their day.

"Hey Erick, are you planning on going to the prom? There's going to be a Pokemon tournament! The winner wins that stupid crown, and some mystery prize."

"Mystery prize? Really...?" Erick tilted his head._ Interesting I might just go to see what this mystery prize is..._

"Yeah, the only reason anyone would bother to go is to see what it is."

"It's like any prom but with epic battling to make it more interesting."

"Yeah, but I think all the girls just like getting dressed up to have a night of fun."

"Speaking of that, you going alone dude? I bet I know a girl who'd say yes to you." Kenny looked at Erick from across the seat with a goofy grin on his face.

"Um well I really don't know.."_ I never really been to one...I'm only thinking about going cause of the battles..._

"Oh hey were here!" Everyone climbed out and Drew walked up to the door.

* * *

**Hey guys! Puggie here sorry bout how this was typed earlier I checked it and realized something wasn't right so I went to the document and realized I had the center on! So it's fixed now ^^**


	3. Drew's House

**Chapter 3: Drew's House**  
Drew opened the door letting the boys in, his Mom looked over.

"Hi boys, make sure to not make a big mess in your room Drew." She noticed the new boy. "Oh who is this?"

"Oh Mom this is Erick, he's the new kid at school so I invited him over."

"Oh how nice of you. Well Erick I am Drew's Mother if you need anything feel free to tell me."

Drew groaned and walked upstairs, Erick nodded to her and followed the other boys.

"OK so you heard her don't make a big mess! The last time you guys were here there was popcorn and candy everywhere and I was forced to clean it all up!"

Drew scowled and sat down in his chair at his desk.

"Oh calm down Drew it wasn't that big of a mess, and we aren't staying over night, were here to plan our next overnight."

"Well lets cut to the chase if anyone knocks over anything your cleaning it up!." Drew flicked his hair out of his eyes, a bad habit of his.

"Alright, alright." Kenny snickered at Drew's annoyance.

"OK Erick this will be your first time at one of these lovely events so be sure to listen carefully so you know what to bring, and we assign to everyone who brings what." The boys all grinned at Erick.

"Umm OK..." Erick tilted his head, and prepared to listen.

"OK so first Drew's house has the snacks so Drew make sure your stocked up by Friday." Drew nodded.

"Kenny you are to bring the video games that are fun and Drew does not own." Kenny nodded and dug through a bin full of cases.

"N you got extra controllers." N yawned and leaned back.

"I'll bring the little book with those numbers in it, and anything else we need to use for truth or dare, as you know when we drag the girls into a party that's what they want to play." Ash grinned evily.

"Hey you forgot Erick!" Drew looked over at the boy his black hair was covering his eyes, so Drew couldn't tell if he felt un-included.

"Oh ummm well Erick you can bring whatever you want."

Erick nodded. _This is kinda boring..._

**Hannah's View**  
"You guys! Can't you be a little more quiet!? My Mom said we have to be quiet!" Dawn looked at each girl who was sitting on the floor doing something.

"Sorry Dawn...I didn't know reading was so loud..."

"Well I'm more directing this towards Misty, I mean she's practicly screaming her lungs out!" Dawn grabbed her bag and took a seat on the floor.

"Lets see if there's anyone to mess with!" The girls circled around Dawn looking at her Pokegear to see who she was going to call.

"That's a bit childish Dawn.." I returned to her book, bored.

"Oh you think so? Why don't you try then if your so grown up!" Dawn looked at her giving her a daring smile.

"Nah not my speed, I prefer to talk to someone and not pull something when on the phone." I returned to her book.

"Why are you even here if your going to just read that stupid book?"

"Because I figured why not hang out with my friends. And then I got bored."

Anna snatched Dawn's Pokegear. "Can we get started with this already? I'll go first." Sighing Dawn let Anna go through the contacts.

"OOO Kenny's Mom's number is on here." Anna grinned.

"What are you going to do?" Everyone gave her a questioning look.

"I'm going to call her, and tell her that her son was caught cheating on Dawn with a boy."

"Wait! You didn't actually...?" Anna snickered at Dawn's sudden change of look.

"No it's just to be funny, I swear he's totally straight and totally never going to do that." Anna turned back to the phone and dialed on it.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Home, I have some work to do."

"Don't you need a ride from one of us?"

"I'll walk, or take the bus."

**Erick's View**  
I called my Mom as I walked out of the house, I told her I'd just take the bus home no big deal.

I waited at the nearest bus stop, when the bus did show up, I read the small fee to ride $0.50 I put it in the little box and looked down the empty rows of seats picking the one in the front.

I thought I'd be the only one on, but then someone else got on and put 50 cents into the box.

They turned and I could see it was Hannah. "Oh, hey!"

_I didn't know she rode the bus._ "Oh hi Erick."

I moved over and she jumped down onto the seat.

"I didn't know you rode the bus."

"I don't normally ride it, but eh too much with the others figured I'd just go home."

"I was at Drew's they offered a ride, but I wanted to see the city so I said I'd take the bus for that reason."

"Well what do you think of it so far?"

"It's...pretty." I looked out the window looking at all the pretty lights.

"Yeah? Lots of people say that all the time, even if they have lived here all their life."

The bus stopped at another stop and Hannah stood. "Well I'll see you at school, have a nice night." She headed off, and he watched her out the window as the bus moved on. W_ell I guess riding the bus was a good thing._

**The Next Day at School**  
I headed into the building, going straight to my locker, though when I got there no Hannah. _Sick or late?_

"Oh you beat me here today." _Oh there she is, so it's late._

"Yep, or you were just late maybe?"

"Bad morning, my alarm clock got thrown at the door when it did not go off, and wake me up."

"Well sheesh have some mercy to the alarm clock!"

"Riiight it's the alarm clock that didn't go off."

"It's you who didn't check to see if it was set."

"Eh got me there."

The two looked up when the first bell went off.

"Uh-oh were going to be late!" I took off down the hall for Math.

"You would be, I have a note since I'm suppose to be in the Library." She smirked and headed in the direction of the Library.

_Looks like I'm alone for Math today..._


End file.
